List of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo media
This is a list of media associated with the anime and manga series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Voice Actors Japanese VAs Main cast * Shinichirō Ōta - Narrator/Serviceman * Takehito Koyasu - Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Ai Nonaka - Beauty * Masaya Onosaka - Don Patch, Telu * Keiichi Sonobe - Tokoro Tennosuke * Naomi Shindou - Heppokomaru * Tomoko Kaneda - Dengaku Man * Hikaru Midorikawa - Softon * Daisuke Kishio - Hatenkou * Hiromi Nishikawa - Torpedo Girl Guest Cast * Ryūzaburō Ōtomo - Gunkan * Tomokazu Sugita - Over * Wakana Yamazaki - Suzu * Eiji Takemoto - King Nosehair, Kibahage * Minoru Shiraishi - Super Rabbit, Chikuwan * Ryōtarō Okiayu - Tsuru Tsururina the III * Ryusei Nakao - Purpuru * Taiki Matsuno - Tsuru Tsurina the IV * Shinichirō Miki - Halekulani * Tomokazu Seki - Giga * Jūrōta Kosugi - J * Masaya Takatsuka - Wan Ronga, Indus Civilization, Geha the Gale, Hiroshi * Kazunari Kojima - Kuruman * Hiro Shimomo - Shibito * Shinji Kawada - Sonic, Kodebun, Puppetman * Hiroshi Tsuchida - Pana * Hiroaki Miura - Hanpen, Radioman * Hiroshi Okamoto - Garbel the Fresh Blooded, Kouga Civilization * Shintaro Ohata - T-500 * Yasuhiro Takato - Hao, Mesopotamian Civilization * Yasuyuki Kase - Megafan * Hisayoshi Suganuma - Beep * Katsuyuki Konishi -Kanemaru, Tarashi * Kōichi Tōchika - Nightmare * Daisuke Sakaguchi - Halon Oni * Takahiro Fujimoto - Slim * Kenta Miyake - Crimson, Maitel * Makiko Ōmoto - LOVE * Hidehiko Kaneko - Byakkyō * Mariko Kōda - Ruby, Denbo * Miki Fukui - Infinite Kicker * Ken Narita- Ochoboguchi-kun * Kōhei Fukuhara - Gump * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Ochazuke Alien * Takashi Nagasako - Kabeo * Takaya Kuroda - Hāgen * Yugo Takahashi - Rokka * Hisao Egawa - Killiano * Kosuke Toriumi - Takashi * Kōji Haramaki - Pikari * Hiroki Takahashi - Gechappi * Kenji Nomura - Tesukatsu * Chiwa Saitō - Usa Chan the Rabbit * Kishō Taniyama - Shou Mei American VAs Main cast * Michael McConnohie - Narrator, Captain Ishida, Bobopatchiggler, Wan Ronga * Richard Epcar - Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo, BoboPatch, Insurmountable Wall Man * Vicky Green - Beauty * Kirk Thornton - Don Patch, Hydrate * Taylor Henry - Jelly Jiggler, Mean Green Soup Alien, Triple Bag 2, Additional Voices * Brad MacDonald - Gasser * Donn A. Nordean - Dengaku Man, Chuunosuke, Bubbleuba, Additional Voices * Joe Lotsko - Softon, Additional Voices * Jason Palmer - Hatenko, Indus Guy, Sonic, Additional Voices * Melodee Spevack - Torpedo Girl Guest cast * Johnny Yong Bosch - Mr. Bo-Jiggler * Richard Cansino - King Nose Hair, Katsu, Bootan, Infinite Shoot, The Bad Bard, Additional Voices * Joe Cappelletti - Halekulani * Doug Erholtz - Nightmare * Tom Fahn - Additional Voices * Quinton Flynn - Maloney Oni * Barbara Goodson - Young Capt. Battleship, Swimsuit Gal, Swimsuit Girl, Additional Voices * Kate Higgins - Denbo * Megan Hollingshead - Rem * Steve Kramer - General Lee Fishcake, Gechappi, Gasser's Neckbelt, Lead Battleship Special Forces Member, Raparapa * Wendee Lee - Additional Voices * David Lodge - Giga, T-500, Radio Man, Czar Baldy-Bald the 3rd, Maloney Oni 2 * Dan Lorge - Otto, Baron von Horny * Yuri Lowenthal - Rice, Megafan * Mona Marshall - Lambada, Young Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo, LOVE, Additional Voices * Jeff Nimoy - White Curse * Liam O'Brien - OVER, Kittypoo, Pana, Not Nice Cream, Crimson * Bob Papenbrook - Tarashi, Killarino * Bryce Papenbrook - Patchbobo * Paul St. Peter - Captain Battleship, Roman Samurai, Shou Mei, Yagyū, Dark Yasha, Additional Voices * Derek Stephen Prince - Nunchuk Nick * Anthony Pulcini - Beep, Puckered Lips, Loincloth Lloyd, Octopus Carl * Roger Rose - Garbel of Manicuria * Lia Sargent - Suzu * Stephanie Sheh - Ruby, Memma, Lemon Fizz, Super Denbo * Michael Sorich - TUYOSHI: Bo-bobo's Pappy, Chocolate Munchie, Doll Man, June 7, Puppet Lad, Haou, J, Major Minor, The Splinter, Sambaman, Additional Voices * Steve Staley - Jeda the Wind God * Terrence Stone - Czar Baldy-Bald The 4th, Telu * Ezra Weisz - Hagen, Geha the Gale, Yellow River Guy * Dan Woren - Maitel, Mesopotamian Guy, Wild Wister Anime Theme songs Original Version ;Opening: # "Wild Challenger" by Jindou (Episodes 1-32) # "Baka Survivor" by Ulfuls (Episodes 33-76) ;Ending: # "Shiawase Happiness" by Mani Laba (Episodes 1-19) # "Kirai Tune" by FREENOTE (Episodes 20-32) # "H.P.S.J." by mihimaru GT (Episodes 33-76) Dub Version ;Opening: # "Wild Challenger" by Jindou (Episodes 1-76) The only differences between the Japanese version and the English version of Wild Challenger is at very the beginning it shows the English title edit (and has a different sequence for showing it, however the music remains the same) and Jelly Jiggler doesn't jiggle in the middle of the opening (when stepped on) and at the very end (note that the Jelly Jiggler also didn't jiggle in the Japanese opening for the 2 first episodes yet he does in the later episodes). Small parts of Baka Survivor are used in episodes 38, 45, 52, and 69. ;Ending: # "US Ending" #"US Color Ending" The US ending but with the background in color. This ending includes scenes from Baka Survivor and music from the series. Small parts of H.P.S.J. are used in episodes 38, 45, and 52. Media & merchandise in the U.S. List of Bobobo merchandise available in the U.S. so far. * Anime Series (76 episodes) * Bobobo Manga (Halekulani Arc) *Flash game on Toonami.com * Bo-bobo action figures of himself, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Beauty, Gasser, and Softon * Keychains of Bo-bobo and Don Patch * Nintendo DS skin Bobobo DVDs *Volume 1 - Bo-nafide Protector Contains episodes 1-4. The cover features BoBoBo-Bo holding up three fingers. *Volume 2 - Scream for Ice Cream Contains episodes 5-8. The cover features Softon in front with Don Patch coming out of BoBoBo-Bo's afro in the background. Many fans, however, were very disappointed when the first DVD was "uncut" but still dubbed pretty much the same. Even more disappointing, however, was that it was "dubtitled", or just subtitles using the dubbed version. After the departure of Westlake from Illumitoon, Illumitoon no longer had a DVD Distributor, leading Bobobo's future DVDs to be cancelled. The future of Bobobo DVDs is currently unknown. Video games List of Bobobo games that have only been released in Japan. The first game for the PlayStation 2 and the first two Game Boy Advance games were based on the manga, unlike the later games based on the anime. The first three were released prior to the release of the anime. Each game had different gameplay due to the nature of the series. * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Ougi 87.5 Bakuretsu Hanage Shinken (GBA) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Atsumare! Taikan Bo-bobo (PS2) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Matsuri (PS2) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Majide!!? Shinken Shoubu (GBA) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Shuumare! Taikan Boubobo (PS2) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Dassutsu! Wiggin' Royale (GC) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo 9 Kiwame Senshi Gyagu Yuugou (GBA) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Bakutou Hajike Taisen (GBA) * Jump Superstars (DS) * Jump Ultimate Stars (DS) References Illumitoon's B'tX, Beet, BoBoBo-Bo DVDs Discontinued Category:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo